Hierem
Hierem was a Chief Minister of Emperor Titus Mede I. He worked in secret with Vuhon to bring Umbriel to the Imperial City, planning to turn on him so he could siphon off the souls the city collected once it reached the White-Gold Tower. , part two chapter one Appearance Hierem was an odd, pudgy man with thick eyebrows and mild blue eyes. History Early Fourth Era Hierem grew up in an old Nibenese family. He was in the leadership of the Mages Guild, before the organization utterly collapsed. , part one chapter five He had a position in the Septim Empire, he was an ambassador to Morrowind. He was later a minister to Thules the Gibbering. , part one chapter eight When Titus Mede I took the throne, he was one of his main supports. He was also extremely influential with the Synod. Umbriel Crisis Hierem was present when Attrebus proposed that his father to attack Umbriel in Black Marsh. Titus disregarded Attrebus' proposal because it did not concern the Empire. Hierem pointed out that the Argonians had refused the Empire's protection. He revealed that they had already been informed by reports, The Synod and College of Whispers had been tasked to collect information, but they would not sent a military expedition until Umbriel threated their borders. Attrebus decided to disobey the Emperor's will, so he ordered Gulan to gather his men at Ione. Gulan informed to the Emperor every time Attrebus went on an adventure. Attrebus believed he was a hero, but in fact, he was only allowed to take part in battles were he heavily outnumbered the enemy. This time, however, he reported Attrebus' intentions in the office of the prime minister. , part two chapter seven Inspector Colin investigated a woman named Letine Arese working in Hierem's office. He was caught by her men spying on her. Colin was captured and brought to Arese, but she killed her men and revealed Colin a tattoo of a wolf’s head, the Emperor's personal brand. She had been placed in the minister's office to spy on him. Arese explained that Hierem wanted the prince dead, but she did not know why. , part one chapter one Colin discovered that Hierem's ministry had censored some reports dealing with Black Marsh. Hierem had made a secret trip to Black Marsh the past year, apparently to negotiate with the An-Xileel leaders. He had hired a merchant ship and traveled in disguise. Colin suspected that Hierem had summoned Umbriel into Tamriel. Delia Huerc had accompanied Hierem to Black Marsh, but she had died a short time after the trip due to an illness. , part one chapter three Delia's journal revealed that Hierem had done a ritual in the Hist tree of Lilmoth. He repeated the word Umbriel several times. Colin informed the Emperor about Hierem's involvement in the murder of the prince and the summoning of the flying city. The Emperor answered that Hierem had shown him proofs that it was Arese who plotted against his son. The Emperor asked Colin to find real proof of Hierem's treason, he could not afford loosing the minister's influence. Finally, he provided the inspector a key to Hierem's room. Colin infiltrate in the minister's chambers and found a paper with Umbriel writen on it. He copied some schemes and drawings as best as he could. , part two chapter eleven Attrebus was caught by Hierem's men while he tried to enter the Imperial City. Sul and him woke up in his chambers, locked up in two cells. Hierem recognized to Attrebus he was in league with Vuhon. Vuhon wanted Sul and Attrebus alive. Hierem planned to betray Umbriel and pretend to save the Imperial City, after the Emperor had failed. He would accuse Attrebus of treason. Hierem did not trust Umbriel would fulfill his word, but he would not honor his terms either. , part three chapter three Hierem interrogated Attrebus torturing him with a spell that made him wept in ecstasy. He wanted to know why Umbriel was afraid of them, if they knew how to kill him he could use their knowledge for his own purposes. They told him Umbra could be used to defeat Umbriel, so Hierem mentioned the possibility to give them the sword and let them kill Umbriel. Hierem teleported himself to Umbriel. In the meantime, Colin and Letine entered Hierem's quarters. They discovered the prince captive, who informed them about Hierem's plan. Colin forced the lock, and they made a plan. Sul and Attrebus would wait in the sigil that teleported Hierem to Umbriel, while Colin and Arese waited for him in his chambers. When Hierem returned, Attrebus and Sul would be teleported to Umbriel. , part three chapter five When Hierem appeared, Colin thrusted his knife toward the base of his skull. Yet, he did not intend to kill the minister, he wanted to interrogate him. Colin felt a sob heave up from his chest, then he slumped down to the floor. Arese summoned a daedra who attacked Hierem. The daedra wounded him severly, but he managed to defeat it. When he was about to kill Arese, Colin threw a knife at Hierem. Hierem noticed Colin's attack, and he dodged the knife. While Hierem was distracted with Colin another daedra butchered Hierem ending with his life. , part three chapter seven It is later revealed that Hierem expected to use the White-Gold Tower to make him a god. , part three chapter nine Quotes *''"Let’s be honest, there’s no love lost between you and I. We’ve never much liked each other, that is to say."'' *''"You really don’t understand."'' *''"Arese! I am so disappointed in you—or should I say proud of you? You found out what I was up to, didn’t you? I thought someone had been in my things."'' *''"Umbriel thinks it can emancipate him from Clavicus Vile, make him free of the prince forever. Possibly it would if I gave him the chance. But I see you know I’ve found another use for it."'' Appearances * * de:Hierem Category:Infernal City: Characters Category:Lord of Souls: Characters Category:Infernal City: Males Category:Lord of Souls: Males